A deadly game
by hotdxfan
Summary: Summary inside


A deadly game

THE GREATEST NIGHT OF THEIR LIVES TURNS INTO A NIGHT OF SURVIVAL! WHEN TWELVE SUPERSTARS GO MISSING DURING A LIVE SHOW. NO ONE KNOWS WHERE THEY ARE AT OR WHO TOOK THEM BUT THEY DO KNOW THAT IF THEY'RE NOT FOUND SOON, THEN THEY WON'T SURVIVE.

Note: This story was before Seth turned on his brothers the Shield.

Chapter 1 The beginning

It was just a normal night as always! It was Monday Night Raw and this was the biggest show this year. It was the last Raw before Survivor Series, and the one moment everyone was waiting for the confrontation between Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Daniel Bryan and Kane, Wade Barrett, Triple H, Randy Orton. No one expected what was gonna happen. Until the Shield's music hit, and as they came down the stairs, the fans were cheering like crazy. You see at Survivor Series there is always a five on five elimination match. The shield was teaming up with Daniel Bryan. As they approached the ring, Roman grabbed a mic and spoke softly, "This Sunday Evolution, Kane, and Wade will learn how to believe." He spoke. Dean nodded as he grabbed the mic from Roman, "He's right and not only will they believe, but you all will be cheering on word!" He told them pointing at the ramp. As he did this Daniel's music started to play and running down the ramp, pointing his fingers in the air and screaming yes.

As Daniel stepped into the ring, he grabbed the mic from Dean. He looked into the audience and then he smiled. "This Sunday, Triple H and his goons are gonna pay for everything they've done to each and every one of us. As well as the WWE universe, and then afterwards as our hands are raised in the air, we will be screaming Yes! Yes! Yes!" He was interrupted by Evolution, Kane and Wade. They all got into the ring and at first there was a long silence, until Triple H grabbed a mic and as he started to speak, the lights went dim and a strange figure came onto the titantron. Everyone was silent until the figure spoke, "Good evening! My name is Mr. Smith and I am here to choose eight individuals to play a game, where the only way to win is to do exactly as I say and you might survive or you die. Those lucky individuals are standing in the ring right now." He spoke with a deep voice.

The guys looked at him like he was crazy, "Who the hell are you?" Hunter asked him. The figure smiled, "I just told you and if you don't do as I say, you will suffer the consequences." He told him. "This is crazy! Security find that man and arrest him now!" Hunter yelled into the microphone. Security ran backstage but didn't see anyone or anything, "There's no one back here!" one of the men spoke into his radio. The guard by the ring heard him and told Hunter who was still inside the ring with the others. "Now what?" Randy whispered to him still confused about what was going on. Hunter shrugged his shoulders as the lights came back on, he noticed how quiet it was. "Hey has anyone noticed how quiet it is?" Daniel asked looking around the arena. He looked in shock as the arena that was just filled with over a two hundred people, was now empty. Roman also saw this and spoke softly, "Ummm guys where is everybody?" He asked stepping out of the ring. "I have no idea! Let's take a look around!" Dean told him. He nodded as his friends followed him up the ramp. Hunter and the others hesitated, "Do you think that's a good idea?" Wade asked him. Seth turned to them, "You have another idea?" He asked him. Wade shook his head, "No! Wait for me!" He yelled running after them.

Soon enough they were backstage, everyone was gone. The crew, the superstars and divas, even the people in catering was gone and the trainers. "I think we're the only ones left, it's like everybody disappeared!" Hunter told them walking towards his office. "Stephanie! Steph! Please say you're inside." He asked knocking on the door. There was no answer, so he opened the door but no one was inside. "She's not here, something is wrong! How can everybody just vanish without us seeing..." he stopped in mid sentence when he noticed something on the couch. He walked towards the couch and picked up a note.

The note was written in bold print and all capital letters,

"LEARN FROM YOUR MISTAKES OR DIE TRYING. IF YOU SUCCEED THERE WILL BE HOPE TO KEEP YOU ALIVE, WORK TOGETHER BECAUSE YOU CANNOT SURVIVE ON YOUR OWN. NOW IT IS TIME FOR THE DEADLY GAME. YOUR FIRST TASK IS TO FIND THE ONE WHO HOLDS THE KEY, AND YOU'LL BE ONE STEP CLOSER TO THE OUTSIDE. GOOD LUCK AND REMEMBER EVERYTHING IS NOT WHAT IT SEEMS."

Hunter read the note over and over and couldn't believe what he was reading. "What the hell is this?" he asked no one in particular. "I think in order to get everything back to the way it was, is to play the game! No pun intended Hunter!" Randy told him. Hunter nodded, "Okay than lets start by finding this so called key!" He told them, they all nodded as they walked towards the door. Everyone walked into the hallway, but Hunter was the last one and as he walked towards the door something threw him back inside the room and the door slammed behind him. "What just happened?" Dean asked them. "I don't know but something threw Hunter back inside." Seth told him.

Hunter felt his head and looked down at his hand, it was bleeding. "Hunter are you okay?" Randy asked him. "Yeah I think so! My head is just sore, I'm gonna try the door again." He told him. Randy nodded, "Alright!" He yelled back. Hunter walked towards the door slowly and try to open it but it wouldn't budge, "Hey guys! The door it won't open!" Hunter yelled pulling on the door.

As he was pulling the on the knob, a dark figure was standing behind him. "Hello Hunter!" it spoke. Hunter turned around slowly, "What are you and what do you want?" He asked. The figure just laughed, "I'm your worst nightmare!" it yelled puling off the hoodie of the robe. Hunter stood in silence and then, "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Hunter screamed. The figure just laughed again, "I guess you better find that key or its game over for you! Hahahahah!

Hunter was trapped and the only way out, was to find the key!


End file.
